A gas insulated switchgear includes a plurality of switches for connecting and disconnecting a circuit by contact and separation between a fixed contact and a movable contact. The switch includes a ground switch used for grounding a main circuit at the time of equipment inspection. As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the main circuit is grounded by moving the movable contact on the ground side to be brought into contact with the fixed contact on the main circuit side. The main circuit is disconnected in advance with no voltage applied to the fixed contact, when the movable contact is brought into contact with the fixed contact.